


Beth wanted revenge

by Lizzy_69



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_69/pseuds/Lizzy_69
Summary: Beth find her biggest competitor ever, and of course she wanted to win, but was it just about winning or something more made her even more desperate to face Borgov again and again just to see how he react.Beth definitely had a secret but was she the only one with it? Or maybe someone else felt the same.
Relationships: Vasily Borgov/Beth Harmon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It made me happy to find all of you who like this pair as much as me.  
> Truth to be told, I read some fics about them and definitely felt the need to write just another story of that incredible pair. I think the vibes were obvious during the whole series, and Beth and Borgov just the same in one major thing, they love to win and hate to loose. 
> 
> Since I'm not a native English speaker, please, tell me if you find any kind of mistakes. I tried to check as thoroughly as I could, but I don't have a beta and I'm sure some errors slipped through. I would appreciate your help a lot.  
> I hope you enjoy my small contribution to this fandom.  
> Feedback are everything for me, please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> I think this song is perfect to this story.  
> Billie Eilish- Bad guy  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-TbQnONe_w

Beth Harmon was confused and angry.

She lost her match against Borgov in Mexico city. It didn't matter how hard she tried, how well prepared she was, he just played as it was just a simple game to him, not against the USA's best champion, but to a middle classed player.

She wanted revenge, but at that moment, it was impossible.

Alma was out again somewhere, so she locked the door and lay down in her bed. Drink from a wine bottle then reached out and touched her nipples.

She was virgin still and hated it. It felt like she was excluded from something great, from real pleasure. She often fantasised about Towns, still could remember how excited she was during their match in Kentucky, she almost had an orgasm. 

Beth loved his hair and his thick lips with that mischievous look on his face. He could be a good first, it was her opinion. 

Her hand wandered lower and almost surprised herself as how wet she was already. Her thin fingers transformed into his hands in her imagination and a wave of joy rushed through her as she felt a gentle touch on her pussy. 

Beth almost felt his kiss on her lips. She wanted him so badly, and couldn't understand how he could let her untouched. 

As her fingers worked and joy clouded her mind, another image shown up in her mind. It was a bit embarrassing, but as how she soaked deeper and deeper in joy she become more shameless. 

Borgov's stone cold face appeared in front of her as he put his rook forward on the chess board and forced her to back up. 

She wanted to embarrass him, just to see his weakness, as he did it to her. 

Beth's imagination run wild and images changed faster in front of her as she approached. 

She wanted to see his face as just sitting in front of her bed and getting confused because of the sight of her perfect body. He must have weakness! 

Anger and joy swirled in her chest as her fingers worked fast and in that moment she know she would win against him. 

Her orgasm was so hard; joy rushed through her body and trembled her body. It felt so satisfying. 

Beth was sure he couldn't watch her come calmly, he should get embarrassed, of course. It felt so good to took revenge on him, even just in her mind, but it was enough for a time. 

*** 

A year passed and Beth was in Moscow just the day before her finale match against Borgov. 

She just comes back from a walk and as go back to her room, she heard voices from the furthest room on the aisle. 

It was Borgov with another fellow Russian chess players. They tried studied her last match. He looked so intense as he tried to find her weakness. 

Beth stood next to the door in silence and watched them for a moment, then left. 

It wasn't wise to be distracted just the night before of their match. 

She wanted to win this time. Beth felt it's now her time to take revenge, but it didn't felt as joyful as before. She wasn't that stubborn kid anymore. So she turned back and go to her room.

To her true surprise a few hours later someone knocked on her hotel door. Her first thought was to open it, but after she remembered to her guard’s advice, not let anyone near her. But the gentle knock repeated and she became more terrified. Beth thought to pretend to be asleep the person outside didn't gave up, and that time a voice paired with it.

"Miss Harmon." -she heard Russian words too, but she couldn't recognise them. "Miss Harmon?"

Beth realised who could it be, and automatically walked to the door to open. It was too surreal to be true; her mind must play a trick with her.

"Sorry for interrupting..." - he started but didn't end the sentence,he was definitely real.

Borgov was standing in front of her door and he was different than any other time as she remembered to him. Just a hint of confusion in his eyes, but it was definitely there.

"Oh." - Beth gulped as she realised it was really him. "What can I do for you?" asked confidently as she recovered from her first shock.

"I just wanted to wish good luck for you." His Russian accent was harsh but Beth understood every word.

"Thank you." Beth nodded and smiled with an untold question in her eyes.

Borgov stood in silence for a moment then left.

"Good night, Miss Harmon."

"Good night." she replied and watched him as leaving, just as long as it felt creepy.

"Fuck!" Beth cursed and closed the door. "What was that? What did he wanted? He couldn't be that silly to wish her good luck against himself."

It just didn't make any sense! She shook her head and gasp confused.

She didn't want any distraction before their game. Didn't drink alcohol for a week and tried to stay calm and focused, not thinking about bad memories from the past or things like that she always fought with.

And that's it!

He just had shown up in the middle of the night to say something stupid like that.

Every time Beth faced with him she just had a feeling like Borgov see through her and he could read her mind. It was a strange feeling, but it was definitely there. Sometimes she almost blush because of the memories, like how many times had she masturbated because of him.

Beth had figured it out with some help, that she had a complexity of older men.

Her father left her and her stepfather too, even Mr. Saibel was rigid with her, and Beth didn't know why? What had she done to be abandoned just like always?

***

It was her game. Beth couldn't believe it; it was just too good to be true. She had imagined it a thousand times, but now as it come true, it was just unbelievable.

She won!

Borgov handed his king to her and shook her hand. He looked calm, almost happy.

Beth almost cried because of happiness. It was her dream, she learned and practiced so hard to win and now it really happened. She thought to Benny, Towns and Harry. Of course Joelen was a big help to her and the one and only Mr. Shaibel, it was his worth to start her career. They all believed in her, and now she did it! Beth becomes world champion.

Borgov stood up and Beth automatically followed him. It was a friendly hug but she saw something more in his eyes, relief.

***

Vasily Borgov wasn’t mad or sad, it was a fair fight, not like the others. He was the world champion and he started to feel it's burden. Everyone wanted to beat him and become number one. He was just a distraction in their way. As years passed, more and more reporter asked when will he retire and what will he do after he loose. It was so annoying, they wanted to see him fail and tear him apart.

He took a drink and looked at Beth from distance. They were in a reception; she was radiant like an angel. Everyone wanted to get a piece of her.

Borgov was happy to give his crown to a worthy opponent. She deserved it now.

But not back then...

When they played the first time, she was just a stubborn kid, it would be a shame to him to loose. He couldn't let her beat him. Second time was far worse. Beth was obviously hangover, and stink from alcohol. It was even more embarrassments to face her like that. Hadn't she respected him even just as to be sober?

He was so mad at her, and at the end when he saw her tears, it made him angrier. She should thought about him just as a monster. Fuck! It was so childish, if someone couldn't handle loss; don't play chess for god's sake!

But this time it was different, she was well prepared and focused. He let her option to win, when he offered a delay. She could use her time to prepare well if she took him seriously, and she did.

He almost felt sorry for her, it was obvious in some years or in a decade, but someone new will come and beat her too. Will she be strong enough to handle it? It's every world champion's burden.

But now she was just celebrating to become number 1. It was her night and he should say hello to her.

Borgov drink another sip of his vodka just for bravery and walked straight to her.

Beth was surrounded by other players and reporters, they just wanted to congratulate to her and ask about her future plant’s. She was shining of happiness. That sad and lonely orphan was just a distant memory, she become a radiant and confident woman, most of all a world champion.

Towns was standing next to her, Borgov remembered to him from Las Vegas, he was next to her at that time too. Was he her lover? Was it jealously what he felt? It surprised him for a moment.

As he reached her, everyone looked at them.

"Congratulation Miss Harmon." Borgov raised his glass.

"Thank you." Beth looked fiercely in his eyes and raised her glass too.

No shame at all, just an open provocation. OMG, her eyes was just too much to him. The look on Beth's face made him hard. He hoped nobody realised it.

Borgov stayed in the background until the reception ended. This wasn't his day; it was Beth's big moment. He remembered to the last world champion before him. He did the same thing with respect. His wife and son stayed in the hotel room for the night. „They must be asleep now." he thought as the clock ticked noon.

Reporters had go home already, just some drunk fella were sitting next to the bar and it looked they will stay for a while too.

Beth sat there alone, and she drank like a man. Borgov didn't liked it, she will ruin her talent with that much alcohol.

"Miss Harmon."he stepped next to her and gained her attention. "Would you join me for studying today’s game in my office?" He asked with a bit desperate hint in his voice.

"Sure, why not." said Beth and stood up. "Where is your office, Mr. Borgov?" She said it with a gentle tone.

Vasily Borgov was the Russian's champion, and it meant he had lot more benefits than the others. He gets an entire apartment and a separated office where he could discuss his matches with his fellow chess players.

It was a really surreal feeling to Vasily Borgov to bring Beth to his office in the middle of the night. He was long ago over that age when he brought girls to his place. But Beth was different, she was his competitor. It would be a lie if he didn't admit he was afraid of today’s match too. He immediately recognised her talent and really wanted to face her.

Borgov was afraid; Beth will misunderstand his intentions, because he only wanted to know her better, nothing more. It was obvious that he find her attractive, but who not? A young girl who play chess without mercy and still enjoy it. Despite of Beth looked stunning, and Borgov was sure about this, he was affected with her charm too, it didn't matter how hard he tried to resist, it reached him too when they finally met in here.

***

Beth was a bit surprised because of his invitation. She obviously knows what it means. It meant the same every time, expect with Towns, he was the only one who refused her, but it was a different story. Beth knows this is her chance to prove to herself.

His hotel office was as arranged as everything around him.

He guided Beth to the table where a chess board laid.

"I should say..." he collected the English words. "You were well prepared. All my respect."

Beth smiled than sit down.

"I must had.” she leaned forward and took her hand on Borgov's hand on the table. His face was still as collected as always, but Beth knows it will not take too long to be completely ruin his defence.

Beth pulled back her hand and took off her blouse. She had imagined every move so many times, it was just another match, but this time she fought with her charm.

Borgov looked surprised as she expected. Beth finally breaks the ice and now she was unstoppable, the taste of victory made her mind cloudy.

Beth gets up and walked to him, just sit on his lap and looked into his eyes. She smiled because she immediately felt as he gets hard under her ass. She could have been satisfied with it, but Beth wanted more.

She touched his hair.

Borgov looked at her with a question in his eyes. "Do you really want that?"

Beth kissed him back as an answer, closed her eyes and even when she opened it he was still there, not faded away as in her imaginations so many times before. He was truly with her, and it made her dizzy.

There was no turning back. Borgov took his hand on her waist then the other slipped to her thigh. Beth gasped under his touch.

Fuck! It was just too good.

She took her hands on his buttons and unbuttoned his shirt. It was not fair to be the only one who is shirtless.

With a sudden moment Borgov took his hand under her legs and took her to the sofa. As he wrapped his arms around her body, Beth felt his muscular frame underneath his suit. Now all of his attention was hers.

She could remember to feel his warmth and his arms around her but after that, everything faded away.


	2. Beth wanted more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad so many of you liked my version of their complicated but really interesting relationship.  
> The rest of the story just outlined in my head, so updates will come often.  
> I don't speak Russian, so don't be mad at me if I made some mistake, I did it just for fun, because it just sounded so cool! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoye this chapter too, your feedback is everything so please let me know if you liked it ;) 
> 
> Here is another good song for this chapter.  
> Jax Jones - I miss u  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qsGlWdx3Rw

Beth woke up in the next morning under warm blankets. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" it was her first thought.

Her head ached and she was really hungry.

"Did you sleep well, devochka?"

Beth looked up and saw Vasily Borgov's smile. He looked at her understandingly.

Beth gasped, he really surprised her. It took a moment to collect her memories.

"Oh!" a surprised sound left her mouth as she gained back the pieces.

She looked up again at him confused. Borgov sat opposite her in a comfortable chair, and he was just as well-mannered as always. He didn't say anything, just looked at her, like in Paris.

Beth cleared her throat and put her feet on the floor, the sudden movement made her dizzy, she had to touch her head to stay focused.

"Drink it, it will help you, devochka." Borgov took a glass of water from the desk next to him and gave it to Beth. "Be more aware of, how much you drink. " he said it with his Russian harsh accent and Beth just blushed of his voice.

She remembered as he invited her to his office last night, and then she tried to seduce him. Did she sleep with him?

Fuck! Beth couldn’t remember to it. But it was too embarrassing to ask, so she decided to hide the truth. She drank a gulp of water and stood up.

"I just had to go! Everyone must look for me."

"Sure." he said it with a nod, " Be good, devochka."

Beth didn't had enough strength to ask Borgov, why is he calling her a little girl, just left the office as fast as she could and go back to her room.

It happened again, she just completely embarrassed herself in front of him. Fuck! How could she do it again? Maybe it was the reason why he called her like that, and why was she that nervous again?

She always felt like as a stone swollen in her stomach when she met with him, but even so it was a pleasant feeling. Was she masochistic or something like that?

Beth couldn't tell that. She just felt confusion.

It didn't take long when Towns appeared in front of her door and wanted to know where she was. Beth just shook her head and offered him a drink.

"No, thank you. We were worried. „ He said it with a desperate look in his face.

"I was safe.” Probably, she added in herself.

***

Vasily Borgov just go back to his room, after Beth passed out last night. She should have drunk too much and the excitement of the finale match should make it with her. She just closed her eyes, when he took her to the sofa and fallen asleep.

Was he disappointed? No, definitely not. It felt even better to stayed far away from her. She was like a storm, make upside down everything. He almost lost his control and made a mistake. She was just like a magnet, he barley could resist. Radi boga! Like a fool! (* For God's sake!)

It took him a while to leave her. She was just so beautiful; her face was so calm as she dreamed. He could watch her the whole night long. But instead of he went back to his room, changed and laid next to his wife. Would she be angry if she had known that he almost fucked a barely an adult girl? Could she? Or just laugh at him, to be and old fool, and just waved. Did she even love him? Could it be a fraud? She was his interpreter, it was her job, and that was the main reason why he married her. Everything was arranged, just to be his nation's pride as a world champion chess player.

In the morning he got up, and get ready to be on time when Beth will wake up. She must be confused, maybe angry at him.

***

The afternoon just passed and Beth just realised she wanted to meet Borgov again, she wanted to look into his eyes and saw his approval.

Approval for what?

Beth didn't know, she just wanted to win him for herself, to be her fella like Benny and Harry. She didn't like the thing that he is still judge her, to disapproval her because of her bad manners. She wanted completely surrender.

As soon as Towns left, she grab a drink and drunk from it. She needed to relax. She had done everything to be the world's champion, now she deserves it.

After three bottle of wine, she felt enough courage to go back to Borgov's office.

Beth knocked on the door. It didn't take long when someone opened it. It wasn't Borgov, it was one of his fellow Russian chess players. Beth cleared her throat and looked straight into his eyes.

"Is Mr Borgov here?" she asked.

The brown headed man looked totally surprised, but he turned back to Borgov and opened a way inside the room. Vasily sat next to a table and he was around with other players. He looked up but he was not surprised at all.

Beth gasped under his glance and just turned around and left. She should went crazy! What did she thought? Despite of what happened last night, she felt still weak and angry. But she needed his touch, so Beth run back to her room, just as rapidly as she run to him in Paris. Then locked the door and leaned her back to it.

Her pussy was ached for his touch, and Beth slipped her hand under her lingerie. Her imagination run wild, she just remembered as his cock hardened under her ass, as he looked at her with hungry eyes, and the taste of his kiss. It definitely tasted vodka. His touch on her waist and on her thigh.

His fingers were just an inch away of her most precious point. If his hand slipped just a little closer, he could notice her wet underwear.

Beth moaned as she imagined as he slipped his hand under her panty and touched her pussy, his fingers were strong and thick only one of his fingers could fill her pussy, but two would be heaven.

Beth slid to the ground and panted heavily as the waves of joy tremble her body.

She would be happy if he could saw her like that, like how miserably wanted him. But he was just so distant, as the moon. How could she reach him?

Beth bent her neck and looked up at the ceiling, chess figures appeared on the well-known board.

"No! Silly me, it's not that simple." Human feelings couldn't be categorized by lines and diagonals. She was never good in anything except chess.

***

Borgov felt desperate as he sat next to the table and he had to speak with his fellow players and discuss new chess theories with them.

Despite of it was his hobby and his life, now he would rather get up and searched for Beth. She was drunk again; he saw it in her eyes. He should be there with her and stop her to do that.

And of course he wanted to touch her soft pink skin again, and see her fierce eyes as she looked at him and know that she rule him completely.

"Borgov!" Luchenko's voice bring him back from his daydreaming. "Vasily, isn't it the right move if the bishop step to h3 and the rook to g5? What do you think?"

Borgov looked at him and he didn't know what he was talking about. It didn't happen with him for years to be distracted that much. "Sorry, I just had a headache, could you say it again?"

Luchenko looked at him as if he know why he didn't pay attention.

Vasily just raised his eyebrows as he didn't understand what he is thinking.

It took him a while to run through that match, but he thought it wouldn't be wise to stand up and run after Beth for his friends most disbelief.

***

Beth was sitting in her bed, reading chess openings - which she get from Mr Shaibel. It was her most precious book all of them - when she heard a gentle knock on her door.

First she thought it must be Towns, but to her surprise when she opened the door, Vasily Borgov stood in front of her.

"You wanted to see me, Miss Harmon." - he said it gently.

Beth just remembered to how much she wanted him.

She only worn a night gown, so her figure was clearly visible. But Borgov didn't even looked at her. How sad, it made her hungry again, to gain his attention. She wanted to surprise him.

"So why did you looked for me, devochka?" he asked again and his eyebrows rose.

"Please, come in. I wanted to show you something." Beth gasped and she was afraid he will refuse her.

"Sure." he nodded "I saw you tried the Sicilian defence again." as he looked at the chess board. "Now, that we are not rivals, I could show you one- or two moves." he looked focused.

"It would be great." Beth closed the door and picked up the chess board to place it on the desk.

But Borgov didn't sit on the chair; he walked to the shelf and picked up her books, as he looked at them, he find the one on which he had a portrait. He looked at it and shows it to Beth with a lazy question on his face.

"I studied your matches." she confessed.

Borgov smiled and took down the book.

"So you really wanted to beat me from the beginning?" He asked in Russian.

"Da..." Beth answered and blushed, she felt embarrassed.

"So you wanted to have me in your collection, devochka?"

"In which collection?" Beth thought he is not speaking about chess anymore.

"Come closer, devochka." he smiled kindly.

Beth suspiciously walked closer. She always felt obedient around him, that was the main reason why a part of her hated him and it was the reason too why she wanted to be better.

Borgov wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Beth looked surprised. She didn't expect it. He surprised her again.

His hands wandered down to her ass and grabbed it hungrily.

"Did you wanted to win, devochka?" he asked and he kissed her neck.

Beth moaned as she felt his hungry lips on her sensitive skin.

He just won again! She completely surrendered when his hand slipped under her night gown and found her already wet pussy.

Fuck! She couldn't resist, just lost all of her defences, and still he was fully clothed.

His fingers just circled for a while on her pussy then find a way inside. Beth moaned as his finger penetrated.

"Khorosho, devochka." he murmured to her ears. (*good, little girl)

Beth gasped when his second finger moved in her pussy. She completely lost her mind. Just moaned and panted and leans her head next to his shoulder. Joy trembled her body as she comes close to her climax.

She felt her legs will collapse, but didn't want to stop him. His fingers filled her completely and she couldn't even imagine the joy she would fill if it was actually his cock inside her pussy.

His fingers moved faster and Beth had to grab his shoulder to hold herself.

"Please." she groaned and panted heavily "Please."

"Be good, devochka." he said and she felt as her orgasm rush through her body. Borgov hold her tight in his arms and didn't let her collapse, then laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

He immediately turned and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Beth panted. "How could I convince you to stay?" she looked desperate.

Borgov shrugged.

"Play chess." he said it in Russian and put the board on the bed next to Beth.

***

Borgov needed all of his concentration to stay focused and don't throw Beth on the bed and climb over her to fuck his eager devochka. She completely abandoned herself in his arms and it made him hungrier to her soft skin and smooth pussy. He almost heard as his pants screamed at the sewing under pressure.

He wanted her badly, she made his mind cloudy and as she trembled in his arms, he just choked on breath and almost come without a touch.

But she was definitely not ready for his surrender, she still wanted to reign him and as a tactic player he know she will lost her interest in a minute as if he did it.

After her climax, he wanted to hurry back to his room for relief but Beth stopped him. Did she want more?

He definitely couldn't bear it.

But when he turned back, he saw real weakness in her eyes, not the angry and stubborn kid who needed attention or the confident women who wanted complete surrender. He saw a lonely girl, an orphan just as he was who needed a friend to be with her.

It cleared his mind in a blink. Borgov was sure, if he left her like that, she will hate him for the rest of her life.

So he offered chess, it was the best he could do without any real harm. It was both of their life above all.


	3. Beth just wanted him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell you enough how happy the feedbacks made me, the many comments and kudos are mean a lot to me.  
> So I try even harder to write you an exciting one. I hope you will like it and enhance the mood enough. Is Borgov a real Sugar Daddy? Let's find out. :D
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it :D
> 
> Here is a new song for this chapter  
> Lady Gaga - Replay  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Du3DGGmobqw

It was a pleasant felling to play chess with Borgov. Beth felt sympathy toward him, not just competition. Now she knows he is not as stone cold as he always looks like.

Of course he stayed cool, but Beth didn't mind it, it was his style and it that's why she esteemed him. 

Beth wanted to tell him, how much she had practised and studied to beat him. She almost take advantage of all of her friends just to be good enough, and how bad she felt because of her less in Paris. But before she even said a word, realised it humiliated him, and in the end Beth didn't said anything just looked at him and hoped he understand her.

***

Borgov stared at her when Beth didn't noticed and thought about how desperately he tried to save his number one position, Despite of he always thought he could make it safe and sound but when he realised how good she become, and the fear he felt when Luchenko resigned and it almost meant he will be the next, it was humiliating.

A part of him was happy to get rid of this heavy burden to be the best, but that title really grown close to him and the loss wounded him more than he expected. He didn't want to reveal the truth, because he didn't want her pity for him, but it was a relief that she was with him. So he remained silent too.

They showed their feelings trough the game, they played more desperately than ever. Half an hour later Borgov won, but Beth didn't felt angry, just the usual itchy feeling because of loss. He still played more rational then Beth and of course it was just a quick game, Beth was exhausted and still drunk.

"You should be more concerned about your fix moves; you let too much option to me.” Borgov said it in Russian.

Beth looked at him curiously.

"Tell me an example." she replied in Russian too, it was so exciting to speak on his native language. She felt a step closer to him as formed the words. It was his territory, she was unfamiliar there but it made it more exciting. She loved challenges, it heated her blood.

Borgov explained some steps but Beth couldn't focused on the board.

"Be my Master." she whispered it desperately. She knelt in bed and leaned forward just as close as her pulse started to rise to his closeness. She knows he couldn't refuse her, especially whereas she revealed her passionate toward him just not long ago as she trembled in his arms and moaned.

Beth felt Borgov's hesitation; he should be tempted by her. Beth waited to his answer; it was his turn to make a move.

***

"You should be more patient to play as good as the late masters, devochka." he replied and gulped to hide his confusion.

He felt if Beth leaned an inch closer he couldn't refuse to kiss her. Blood throbbed in his ears and get painfully hard in his pants. Beth looked at him so longingly it made him lost his cool manners.

Then she made a move that widened his eyes.

***

Beth reached forward and took her hand on his lap. Her hand easily found his already hard cock and looked up to see his reaction. Borgov's face had melted a bit and she saw how hard he tried to gain back his control.

But he didn't stop her, so Beth gets closer and unzipped his trousers. Her eager hands slipped under his pants. Borgov sighed as a reaction to her touch.

Beth loved it and wanted more of his moans. She pulled her hand on his hard cock up and down. It was satisfying to see as his face changed and Beth saw true passion in his eyes. She felt as her pussy gets wet again and wanted him so much.

Beth leaned forward and touched his cock with her lips, then opened her mouth and tasted him.

It felt so good; she felt she could get addicted to his moans and sights. Beth wanted to give him satisfaction trough him she felt more confident.

***

Borgov's eyes widened as Beth's head sink down and in the next moment he felt her lips. He loved her smooth skin; every inch of her was perfect. It was obvious that he wanted her, but the fact that she wanted him too, it surprised him.

As her lips closed on his cock and sucked him so passionately, he was sure he will come immediately. Blood throbbed in his ears and his cock almost burst in her mouth. She just did the blowjob as passionately that he couldn't resist it just melt inside her mouth.

Beth gulped and looked up; she smiled at him than laugh.

***

Beth playfully pushed him back and as he lay down on the bed she laid next to him. They didn't speak just looked at the ceiling.

Beth wanted to know what he was thinking about. She hoped he didn't felt guilty because of his wife. She was sure he wouldn't worry to come to her room, so it couldn't be a big thing to him.

Then she thought about Benny and Harry, they just talked after having sex with her. Harry annoyed her and Benny just immediately spoke about how to beat Borgov, and now she just laid next to her "now definitely not" enemy, and he didn't talk. She liked that, because when people talk, they could say things like her mother said about her, and she could get easily hurt.

It take a while when Beth turned to her side and looked at Vasily.

"Devochka, you did a great job.” he said it with a smile. "Did you see chess figures on the ceiling?" he finally confessed what he was thinking about.

Beth just nodded. She never talked about that with anyone. She was afraid they will think she is crazy.

"Good for you. " Borgov said it in Russian.

It really surprised Beth, she kneeled up.

"Is it normal?"

"Being chess genius is not normal, but be happy with that gift, it's really unique." he suddenly get up, arranged his clothes than left.

Beth immediately felt lonely but she didn't stop him. She just didn't understand the feeling she felt, but one thing was sure. She could barely confess it to herself, but she felt happy next to him.

Beth lighted a cigarette and inhaled in then out.

***

The next day Beth took a walk in the park; she needed space and wanted to play chess with the old men. They remained her to Mr Shaibel. It was a harmless game, she didn't really needed to focus, but in the level as an amateur they played well.

After that she go back to her hotel room and as she stepped inside, she found a letter on the floor. It was written in Russian, but it didn't mean any problem to her.

Borgov invited her to his home for a ceremony. It was a nice gesture to celebrate her victory. The letter explained that it will be a formal ceremony, and mostly for political reasons. He wanted to portray a generous grand master from Russia who accepted his loss with dignity. Beth knows it will be a generous political gesture between two rival countries. But beneath that she knows what it meant.

As time passed and Beth know him better, she calmed down and she realised he is not a threat anymore. Instead of she started to love him more and more. But she was still addicted to win, so Beth didn't regret anything about their match.

***

Beth packed her clothes carefully. It was arranged that after the celebration she had to fly back to the USA, she couldn't delay it any longer.

She bought a new dress just to impress him. It was the best part when he admired her. Beth loved that he was that serious and mature. But she wouldn't confess it to her for the world, it was her little secret. She wanted to remain in that level of intimacy at now they were; it was enough to her and it made it easier. She believed he will forget her soon and it was just right, because she didn't wanted deep connections, they were just too harmful.

***

The ball was fabulous, his house was huge and so many people gathered for the occasion. There were so many familiar faces to Beth and of course reporters too. It was rather than a national event than a personal.

So many fine man and women gathered. Beth was sure if Borgov deny her, she could easily get a company for the night. But to tell the truth, she wanted him so badly. It was her last night in Russian and she wanted to say farewell to him in the language of their body.

She arrived a few hours earlier than the others. Borgov and his family left the hotel just after they almost made love in her hotel room. She followed them just two days later in the morning. It wasn't taking too long to arrive to his estate. It was just an hour from Moscow in the edge of the city. A big white house with bright windows. Beth loved the house, it was as prestige as him. Borgov received them in person. Mr Booth looked suspicious, and Beth thought maybe him thought it should be a signal like he had mentioned back on the plane.

Beth was surprised how calm and well-mannered he was, despite of she felt as her hurt beat just as fast as she could faint in any second. When they shook hands Beth blushed and looked away, she didn't wanted Mr Booth to recognise it.

They walked in silence as Borgov showed them they rooms. Beth just put down her bag and immediately left to be with him.

"Could I lead you around, devochka?" Borgov waited for her in the hall, he just smiled proudly.

Beth nodded and followed him in silence. She was amazed and felt like in Mexico city. He just looked so earnest, she felt more childish now.

Borgov showed her his exhibition as his first chess board, photos from his first tournament. He looked so scared on that photo. Then his trophy’s followed. Beth remained silent and just looked at his face as he spoke about his childhood and his passionate toward chess. Beth now understand how much does it meant to him, and as proudly speak about his merciless matches, she realised how similar they are.

After Borgov showed her everything Beth excused and go back to her room, she felt dizzy and lay down in bed.

Fuck! It was just his bed, the whole house was his and she is not belonging to it. Beth put on her coat and goes out for fresh air. She needed space to think about everything, she almost felt guilty to beat him in the tournament. He played chess more years then she was born and Beth took his title from him.

Who was she? Just an orphan who mostly drunk and addicted to pills. She didn't had anyone just chess and it was the reason why she gained friends and it was the same reason why she almost lost them, but is she had the right to take away his title? Did she have the right to it?

***

During the whole gala Borgov just denied Beth, they just spoke when they had to pose in front of the reporters. He was angry to himself; He shouldn't have to tell her that much about his past. She must be confused.

He just looked her from distance the whole night long. He spoke with lots of people, but couldn't concentrate on them. His thoughts were just around her. She looked stunning in a long green dress. As he imagined taking off her dress and kissing her soft skin, he gets hard and wanted to go to her immediately.

He definitely drunk too much, and felt his thoughts become cloudy. It doesn't matter what, he wanted her and even that much people couldn't stop him to be with her. The time passed so slowly, he just bored on his life until the last guest left.

The ceremony was a big success and the government was again satisfied with him. It was a shame that he lost, but he somewhat accomplished it with this generous gesture. But he didn't care about that, he only wanted to fix a misunderstanding with Beth before she flew back to the States. It wasn't his purpose to set her guilty for her victory; he just wanted to show her his life, his prices and photos to open up to her.

When the last guest left, he hurried back to the house to find Beth when he just bumped into her. She looked completely sober but still devastated, her eyeliner was ruined like she cried and her lips were puffy. She just stood in front of him and looked into his eyes for mercy.

Borgov saw all of her versions he played with, the stubborn one the devastated and lonely and the grown up too who beat him, but above all she wasn't any of them either. She was just Beth, not the genius or the world champion. Just Beth with low cases, who wanted his attention and love.

Borgov couldn't helped just wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is all right, devochka." he whispered.


	4. Beth always get's what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have finally reached the long-awaited part, fulfillment. But this is just the beginning, because then only the good comes.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, it meant a lot to me, it encourages me to continue and bring you new ideas. I hope you will like it! 
> 
> Please let me know if you like my story, feedback is everything :D 
> 
> And here is a new song for this chapter of course!   
> Olliver Hendels- Fire in my soul  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kg2eaHZx37Y

Beth looked up and kissed Borgov in the corridor. Anyone could saw them, especially his wife, but Beth didn't cared about that. She just wanted to be with Vasily, she needed him.

Borgov just lead her to her room than locked the door.

"What do you want, devochka?" he asked with a gentle tone and smiled at her.

Beth looked at him than kissed him again. Everything was in her kiss, longing, and lust. Fear and love. She guided him to the bed and as he sat down, Beth sits in his laps. She just touched his hair first, than his lips with her fingers.

Just like she couldn't believe it's real. Borgov kissed Beth, this time not that gentle. He felt as she tried to gain power over him but in the same time she just falls in her own trap.

Vasily took his hands on her waist and slipped his fingers under her dress as it rolled up on her tigh.

In the same time Beth started to unbutton his shirt and touched his chest. As an answer Borgov took off her dress and gasped when he saw her pointing nipples. His hands wandered to them and brace gently, then he just grabbed her and leaned on her back.

He kissed her nipples hungrier and murmured in Russian. Beth couldn't recognise every word just a few of them, it was about admiration over her body.

Beth touched his back and braced him then she cried out as he sucked her nipples.

"You are beautiful." than he did the same with her other breast, licking and sucking.

It made her wet.

'Good girl." Borgov said, stroking her red hair.

Than his fingers found a way to her wet pussy and touched it gently. Beth moaned again and grabbed his big member through his pants.

"Take it easy Beth, take it easy." he said it in Russian and gives her kiss to her cheeks.

Beth looked up at him almost helplessly.

As his fingers circled around her clit, she felt as she totally loose control.

"Please." she asked desperately.

Borgov smiled at her and took off his pants. Slowly sank down and kissed Beth again, their tongues touching and tasting the other. He grabbed her tiny waist and she felt as his big cock stretching her open.

It felt so joyful, despite the initiatively pain as her pussy get wider.

Her pointy nipples pressed against his chest and blobbed throbbed in her ear.

Borgov wrapped his arms around her and continued to plunger her tight hole.

Her moaned grew louder and louder as she fully accepted him. His moves were so passionate and filled with hunger.

Two days ago she just imagined his cock inside her pussy and now she gets it. It felt amazing; her mind was cloudy and couldn't think about anything else just him.

"I will be your master." Borgov finally give her his answer as he panted to her ears.

Beth wailed as he filled her with one savage thrust. He pressed her down to the bed than slipped out and lifting her body to sit in his lap to face each other.

"I will be a really good student." she answered with a mischievous smile. Now it was her turn to move.

Borgov took her breast in his hands and braced her nipples.

Beth felt she will come soon as they continuing it for a little more. His hand just slipped down and touched her clit.

Beth cried out because of the surprising act and in the next moment waves of her orgasm washed over her body, as she panted heavily she buried her head in his neck.

Vasily continued to thrusting into her pussy, faster and faster than with a groan she comes too and his body trembled under her.

Beth didn't want to let him go, she wrapped her hands around his shoulders and hugged him tight. He just did the same, just pull her close to him and hold his arms tight around her waist.

***

She was now his Beth. To the very moment he couldn't believe she just give in and surrender to him, but now he hadn't had any doubt.

"Just don't let me go, ever." Beth said it calmly.

"I wouldn't, devochka. You just made a deal with me, now you belong to me." he whispered to her ears.

***

They just sit there for a while then took a shower together.

Beth gets closer to him again, under the hot water. As she looked into his eyes, he felt as desire rises more and more toward her in his cock and just turned her to face the wall and slide his big cock in her eager pussy. This time he fucked Beth harder and more passionate.

As their wet body touched, hot water made everything slippery between them.

Beth moaned and wanted more of his hard pushes. Her orgasm was harder than ever before. Her whole body trembled and lean her had next to the cool tile.

She had never been happier ever before.

***

In the next morning Beth had to leave. But it wasn't a sad goodbye, she know they will meet again soon.

Borgov promised her the next time he will be in the USA he will visit her and discover her home.

Beth had lots of official occasions when she arrived home. She had to go to the white house first, and then to so many boring occasions. She had enough soon, but there was just one reason what keep her focused, she promised Borgov to be a good girl and attend all of her occasions just for his compliment for his loss. So she stayed strong because of him.

They made a lot of phone calls, Beth always told him what happened to her and Borgov just always listened.

But first of all, when she arrived home Jolene, Benny, Towns and Harry waited for her with a few other chess players in front of her house in Kentucky. They arranged a surprise celebration party.

"You were really good, cracker." said Jolene and hug Beth with a bright smile.

"You did it.” Harry enthusiastically tapped her shoulder.

"It was nice." Benny hugs her and smiled proudly to Beth.

"Harmon, my highest admiration is yours." said Towns as he shook her hand.

They brought a few bottle of wine and a sweet cake to her. Beth was really happy; she felt that now she is not alone anymore. Beth drink and laugh with them until morning, it felt so refreshing to be with her old friends.

***

It took a while for them to meet again with Borgov. It became summer again in Kentucky, but until then, they contacted on phone. Sometimes they spoke for hours and didn1t want to end the call. Mostly they talk about chess, it made everything easier, but something’s there were more serious issues too.

It was July when they meet again next to a chess board, in front of an eager crowd in Paris. They didn't even have time to meet before the match.

Beth felt as her pulse raised and her cheeks get red as she looked at Borgov. It started again, a new chess tournament and now chances. But nobody in the room would imagine, what was under the surface. The fierce looks and shy grins. They were definitely lovers, and it was their biggest secret.


End file.
